Just mates right?
by HellaTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and Donna discuss a previous kiss, will the Doctor make it out alive? Very 10/Donna.
1. Chapter 1

Just mates right?

The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand to try to calm the fierce woman down. Though not to his surprise it hadn't worked. She flipped her head back up, causing red strands of hair to whip by his face. He smirked, for instead of seeing anger in her face, it was flustered and pink.

"You don't have to keep bringing it up you dunce!" She said pointing a finger and pocking his square in the chest. God he could be such a child sometimes, god knows why anyone would even want to kiss him, even if it was to save his life. The Doctor grabbed her hand and she resisted a bit, then said; "I only did it to save your life, and it worked didn't it?"

"Even if it didn't I would die a happy man," He told her, his smirk becoming more sly. He was having fun, it's not very often one gets to mock Donna Noble and live to tell the tale.

"Oi, shut up you!" She said pulling her hand away from his, taking a few steps back, hiding her face in her red hair, to hide the blush she knew she had. It's not like she didn't enjoy kissing him it was just, not the thing, they did, or want to do, just mates right? Right?

"Well, that kiss was pretty good," He said taking a few steps towards her, and stroking his chin. It was like playing cat and mouse, and he was certainly the cat this time.

"No thanks to you," She scoffed. She noticed his movement and began to walk in the other direction, ending up on the other side of the console. What was he doing, he didn't like her, no way in hell skinny liked her, she thought. "Plus, that wasn't even half of it, skinny." She dared.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked raising a brow in suspicion.

"Maybe, if you want it to be." Donna said from across the console, the pink in her cheeks fading. What was he planning, well from what she can suspect, he was planning on-

"Oh, I think that is Donna," He gave her a soft smile, in hopes of giving him consent for his actions.

"What are you planning Doctor?" She asked. The two then mirrored each other on either side of the console. If the Doctor goes left so does she, giving her lots of space. Not that there wasn't space in the TARDIS.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently, placing a hand on his chest in hurt, mostly sarcastic.

"Oh you bloody well do," She said, being tired of being played at, she stopped mimicking him. She put on a glare to make him back away, but his time it didn't succeed. She watched as he approached her, just coming into slapping rang, which the Doctor tended to avoid.

"May I take this challenge?" He asked, as gentleman-like as possible.

"No…" She half whispered, unaware of what he was about to do.

The Doctor stopped, and placed a hand on her waist, and pulled her body close to his until they touched. He placed a hand on her chin and pulled her face so close to his that they were basically kissing.

"S-stop it…" She whispered.

He tilted his head a bit, as if he was about to kiss her. He took a deep breath in, and got a whiff of perfume and let out a sigh, the sigh moving bits of red hair from her blushed face. "Fine," He whispered and took a few steps back, leaving her warmth and walked away, leaving her alone in the console room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Revenge

The Doctor flipped the last switch in the sequence causing both the ship and the people inside to wobble about. Once the final bits of wheezing had finished and the ship finally began to settle, both the Doctor and Donna exited through the TARDIS doors.

"Here we are the planet of the Rechilions, one of the finest cheese planets of the universe! Plus the people here are brilliant!" The Doctor beamed as he grabbed a hold of Donna's hand as a cause of habit.

"That's lovely, honestly Doctor it is, but why cheese?" Donna asks a bit confused, she was a fan of cheese she supposes but not in the way he might be thinking.

"Oh, just a change of scenery really, why do you not like cheese?" He says leading her through the thick crowds of aliens.

"Nope don't mind it at all," Donna laughs at his pouting face. He was such a baby.

"Alright, then let's have a look around!"

Donna keeps a hold of the Doctor hand in case the crowd might whisk her away. She looks around at the planet; the sky is a magenta sort of colour while the clouds match perfectly with a colour that she's never seen before. The people aren't that different from humans, really, Donna might even suggest that they were human if it weren't for the doctor. She looks down at her feet; she's walking on dirt path, which is purple! The doctor really knows where to pick his planets!

Donna is shoved by a larger man, causing her to remove her hand from the Doctors, and making her move by the crowd. "Hey, watch it twinkle toes!" She shouts through the crowd. "Doctor?" She yells through the crowd although she knows there's no way he could hear her. She decides to give up on making her way through the crowd, and heads to the side where the isn't as many people. She leans her back against the smooth stone of a wall, and relaxes herself. She knew that the Doctor would find her eventually, she could picture it in her head. He'd be all upset about something, and she would have to yell at him, just like usual. The thought, surprisingly made her happier about being lost on an alien planet.

Donna had been standing there for about a few minutes when a voice spoke from beside her on the wall. "S'cuse me? You have the time?"

She looked over and turned to the man beside her. She lifted her arm and looked at her watch, though it still read her time back on earth. "Oh uh sorry I don't," She said politely.

"Oh just as well, I was going to be late to the party anyways," The man said mostly to himself then to her. "Since we're waiting here, what's your name?"

"Donna," She smiled over at him. She gave him a quick up-down. He was wearing a formal suit; Donna would say tuxedo, and a bowtie (Dear lord). He had scruffy brown hair, and dark eyes. "Yours?" She said a bit more interested now that she had a good look at him.

"Leon," He smiled back at her. She seems nice, and defiantly not from around here, but neither was he.

"That's a nice name, but I thought it'd be more, you know, alien," Donna said, trying to make conversation, using her hands while she talked.

"Yeah, but I'm not from around here, and by the looks of it you aren't either." He laughed.

"Ha, you're right on that one," Donna said.

"So, did you come here with anyone?"

The Doctor looked around for briefly fifteen minutes, trying to look for Donna. At this rate they would be late for the festival. He looked around once more in till spotting her, talking with a man by the far wall.

He strode towards Donna, trying not to knock anyone over in the process. He watched as her arm gently brushed his, and the way she laughed when he said thing. She was flirting. No way he was letting this happen, especially after that kiss. She was his.

He stormed over to Donna grabbing her hand abruptly. Pulling it towards his chest.

"Whoa what're you-" Donna said then spun around to see the Doctor. "Oh, I knew you'd find me!" She said. "I was just-"

"Leaving. We're leaving." He said glaring coldly at the man who was just talking to Donna.

"Oh, but can you at least let us finish our chat?" Donna asked as he began pulling her away.

"Nope." He said. He started to pull her away from the man and the wall heading towards the TARDIS. He did not like that man.

"Oh, I'm very **sorry**," She said, sorry being more of a grunt to define the Doctors pulling. "But I apparently have to go Leon." She waved with her free hand.

"Bye… I guess." Leon half sighed.

By the time the Doctor pulled her into the TARDIS she was furious, and the Doctor knew that.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked as soon as he let go of her arm. She pulled it to her body defensively, plus it hurt.

"We have places to be," He said staring down at the console, not wanting to face her fury.

"What places, it's a bloody time machine!" She began to yell.

The Doctor didn't say anything now, just waited for the storm to wash over.

"Oh. My. God." She said. "Were you, jealous?"

"No, I was just tired," He defenced.

"You so were," She scoffed. She placed her hands on her hips. "That is amazing."

"I-" He began.

"Ha! The oncoming storm is jealous!" He laughed.

"Now hold on, you can't accuse me of anything." He turned around and got closer to her, to tell her he means business.

"What if I..." Her sentence trailed off as she gently placed her hands on his sides, and moved them up to his neck, trailing his Adam's apple. She moved her body close to his and, placed her cheek on his, and whispered. "You were jealous.." She then removed herself from him and left him alone in the console room, flustered. "That is your revenge Doctor." She said to herself slyly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dance.

"So Doctor where are we going next?" Donna asks sitting down next to him on the TARDIS console chair.

"Well, I was thinking the land of the Fermots, or the isle of the Terinton, but I haven't decided which one would really be the best," The Doctor said rubbing his chin. He wanted to take Donna somewhere beautiful, but he just couldn't decide, both places were very lovely, just not the place for her. Obviously the land of the Fermots was a great place for someone like Rose; it was a large fielded place, with long grass great for picnics. While the isle of the Terinton was a great place for Martha, a large island like place, with lots of white sand, large waves. But in honesty he was stumped with Donna.

"We could go to both," She suggested, noticing his frustration on the topic.

"Nah," He said, practically ignoring her sentence. He wanted somewhere like…Oh! He knew exactly the place for the two of them. He bounced up and began pulling levers and switches on the TARDIS.

"So I guess you thought of place then?" She asked. She stood up, and placed her hand on her hips.

"Go get into something elegant Donna, were going to a ball!" He announced, pressing one last switch causing the TARDIS to shake a bit then rest.

"Alrighty!" She smiled heading into the TARDIS hallway.

Once Donna had finally settled on a dress, she went back into the console room, to see the Doctor all spiffed up, in a black suite, with a black bowtie. She giggled at the sight. "Hello." She sighed.

The Doctor looked up from adjusting his tie, to see Donna standing in a black dress. It had a long v-line neck and it draped around her curves perfectly, it had a long slit down the side where her pale leg stuck out. "Whoa..." Was all he could say at the beautiful ginger in front of him.

Donna chucked, and then said "You don't look to bad yourself spaceman."

He laughed, "May you accompany me this fine evening?" He asked gentlemanly, extending an open arm.

"Why of course," She mocked. The two smiled at each other, and Donna grabbed his hand and the two walked towards the door.

When the two exited the TARDIS there was a vast open ball room. It had large white pillars on either side of the building, with golden candle sticks along all four walls. The middle of the room was a dance floor, with couples dancing appropriately to the orchestral music coming from the front of the room, where band members played music, in there standard way.

"Not quite sure on the year, but it seemed elegant enough for you, does it not?" The Doctor asked leading her down the stairs to the dance floor.

"Does it ever…" Donna breathed. There were so many elegant people nearby; she could barely believe she actually fit in with the crowd.

"Good, anything for my Donna!" The Doctor enthused. "Shall we dance?" He scooped her into his arms, holding her by her waist and hand, before she could answer.

Donna felt heat rise in her cheeks at the sudden closeness, but dismissed all naughty thoughts immediately. _Just mates Donna, just mates. _She cringed at herself, this was silly, all of time and space? All the attractive men out there? And she was eyeing her spaceman. Her mother would laugh.

The Doctor liked the moments when Donna would become flusted, it made her eyes sparkle even more beautifully. He just hopped Donna could see the way that he felt about her. Just make her see how much it pained him to control his hearts when he held her hand. Or how he wished she knew how much he wanted to kiss her every day.

"Doctor?" Donna asked through her breath.

"Yes?" He replied, twirling her in his arms.

"How many people have you come to love?" Donna asked. "Out of all of your companions, how many?"

The Doctor thought for a minute. There were so many. "Why does it matter?" He wondered.

"Because, if I…." Donna took a long breath. "Because, if I were to…. Do something, would you be able to move on…?"

"That's what I do, Donna…" He stated. "I always do…"

Donna froze, she had thought through it so many times, thought of different ways to do it. But now she just couldn't. She couldn't do it. Donna let go of the Doctor, and knew her eyes were watering. She looked away from him.

"Donna are you okay…?" The Doctor asked concern in his voice.

"No…I…" Donna pulled her arms close to her torso. "I'm sorry…."

The Doctor watched as his ginger friend began to run, and fast, towards the TARDIS and gave one last look back at him. She had tears trickling down her face. Then she disappeared into the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (again)

Donna couldn't take it anymore; it was as I he didn't care about the people he traveled with. Was she not important? Of course she wasn't, why even bother taking her?

She walked quickly, past the levers and buttons in the console room into the coral filled halls. She gripped her sides unnecessarily hard to stop herself from crying. He wasn't worth crying for. But her tears would not stop. She tripped and rammed hard into the wall, making her cry out in pain. She let herself slide down the wall and pull her knees into her chest. _Please don't let the Doctor find me. _She pleaded. _Please._

As soon as the Doctors mind could comprehend the sudden gesture he raced in after Donna entering the large console room. It was normal, coral, metal grates. The same. All except the usually turquoise colour of the light in the middle was a dark blue. Was the TARDIS sad?

He dismissed the thought and ran into the hallways. Before him three hallways span out, where the usual one would have been placed. "I don't have time for games right now!" He yelled out into the silence. The TARDIS just made a loud banging noise in the distance, as if to be yelling back.

"Fine," He agreed. He quickly turned left into one of the hallways. _Please let this be the right way._

He passed the pool, golf course, miniature golf course, and the library, though they were all to fault, for Donna was in none. "Donna!?" He called out for the one-thousandth time.

Donna heard a faint shout in the distance. It was the Doctors, and he defiantly sounded distressed. She rose up off the ground and leaned on one of the coral poles, while gripping the edge of her dress. "Doctor…?" She called.

Doctor raced as fast as he could towards the voice. He ran round the corner, and saw Donna leaning limp against a pole. She had red all around her eyes, her nose was pink and she was breathing heavily.

"Donna I- let me explain, I just don't know what I say sometimes. I'm a twat! You know that, please forgive me…" He rambled.

Donna held her eyes shut. "Just drop me off at home." She said faintly.

"Donna…I just can't lose you…" He told feeling like his world was coming to an end, like his soul being torn away from him.

"You've told me everything I needed to know," She stood tall and faced him now, all though she felt like curling into a ball and sobbing even more.

"Listen, just listen." He paused, and when he got a nod he continued. "I care for everyone I travel with, I do. I just…. Sometimes they go; because they get hurt by me, or sometimes they go away and neither of us have control over it. But I move on. But that doesn't mean they don't have a place in my heart. If you were to go…. I think I'd just go mad." He said quietly.

Donna felt herself start to cry all over again, and her knees became weak, but she kept herself up. "I…- I…..-"

"Donna I…."

"Don't say it," She hissed. "Don't you dare."

The Doctor walked up to her, he didn't even touch her. "Donna Noble. I love you."

Donna clutched onto him and sobbed into his chest his arms perfectly fit around her holding her close. "I- I love you too….." She sobbed out.

The Doctor lifted her chin with a single finger up to look at him. "It won't be what I imagined." He whispered. "But it'll be everything I wanted." He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. It lasted a while then Donna pulled back.

"Just mates?"

"Just mates."


End file.
